dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dromedeverse
Dromedia (also known as the Dromedeverse, Dromedary Heights Universe, Prodigal-Gamer Universe 2.0, Grillitan Diner'' Universe', '''Neo-Slushyverse', Pekinverse, and Trapezoidverse) is a shared collective narrative continuity within Dozerfleet Comics constituting various interpretations of works from the early and transitional eras of Dozerfleet Productions' inception, combined with reinterpretations of the Chad Patterson work The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens. Its mood tends to be more slapstick-comedic than that of most other timelines, with a heavy emphasis on Jamaican music styles such as ska to add an irreverent tone whenever feasible. History Thousands of years ago In Abrujanian mythos, Dromedia is where one of the BEP, later known as the XomiaFaeCore, came to reside inside of the core of the planet Xomia. Xomia, Xiphoniki, and their native star Xocladar were once part of a common reality along with that of the Tosbarian system and Carpathinian system. After the Divergency, these host stars and their worlds got pulled into different universes with different Earth histories, and the fallout of the Abdygalis' destruction split reality itself into hundreds of pieces some time after the ascension of Christ. 14th century After several populations from around the world found themselves abducted by the XomiaFaeCore, they adapted and were transformed into Xomians and Xiphonians, residing on Xomia and Xiphoniki respectively. The Xiphonians found themselves transformed into humanoid trapezoidal creatures, whereas the Xomians became purple-skinned super-scientists able to develop advanced tech with the XomiaFaeCore's help. Due to their alterations of physiology and links to the Core, they were able to transform other humans into "Xomifieds," often labeled "fairies" due to a lack of better-sounding explanation for how their new abilities worked. For many years, the Xomians kept their distance from Earth - in spite the FaeCore and Percolation Wave providing numerous opportunities for rapid space travel between Xomia and Earth. However, when the Xobanti Clan of warlords started seizing control, this changed. 20th century Even as small children, cousins Xironooti and Xiboruty were put in charge of aiding their evil clan in conquering the whole universe to make way for the eventual assault on the multiverse that would prematurely fuse the timelines, in an (ultimately futile) effort to hasten Armageddon and change the outcome from the Bible's. While Xironooti mostly tolerated the FaeCore's penchant for turning powers to silliness, Xiboruty embraced it and sought to work that into his own plans. Xironooti became the real mastermind, with Xiboruty primarily overseeing the spreading of chaos on Earth. Their evil clan seized control of an operation to take a trans-Neptunian rock and its moon and terraform them into a base near Earth: a dwarf planet that would eventually be dubbed "Menehune." Moving the planet and its moon closer to the sun in orbit, they succeeded at turning Menehune into a mini-Xomia from which to stage more efficient attacks on Earth. While much of Menehune's residents would overthrow Xiborooti's control, this was not before the other side had successfully acquired the means to launch assaults without it. The resistance side would wait for many years for a team from Earth to arrive to assist them. Xiboruty and Xironooti both tried to get organized before their attack, in spite realizing this bought Earth time to build a resistance. In the 1950s, a young Stan Woudean was born to parents Rupert and Dorian Woudean. He had one brother: Garret. It was around the 1970s that Stan would be abducted and find himself on Xomia. He made his way back to Earth, and decided that much had to be done to prepare Earth for the impending Xomian invasion. In the 80s, his nephew Mike Morisson also was abducted - this time by the Percolation Wave after becoming a victim of a Xomian assault. This transformed Mike in MODM, and cursed him and his amazing new abilities of reality warping to forever wander the multiverse. Seeking ways to cure MODM and to protect other victims of Xomification, Stan studied Xomifieds wherever he found them. This would lead to him taking particular interest in Purview Labs - which he discovered to be making shady deals with an unnamed Xomian. A particular woman to wind up incarcerated for injuries inflicted on others from a human bouncing ball experiment gone wrong, Cindy Windy, had a daughter named Bonny, who would grow up to want to copy the formula and use it on herself. 1990s The "Legacy of Gummibabe" led to Stan discovering that more and more Xomifieds were coming to form, resulting in Stan using his private wealth and resources to develop the Camelorum Correctional and Experimental Center to deal with the influx of well-meaning powered misfits whose new lives post-Xomification led to them running afoul of the law, usually due to clumsiness more than anything else. More serious offenders found themselves at one of the immediate competitors to pop up: Muscarum Penitentiary for women and Llamalorum Correctional for men. The traditional state-run prison systems also vied for competition. Since the Xomification process targets the X chromosome, women tended to become victims more often. While Camelorum was instituted to be coed, its population would be predominantly female. Xironooti's plans were initially foiled in the early 90s by a certain Tod Rancine, who used the money he got as a reward from the city to marry his pregnant fiance Madeline Juniper. The two would later have a daughter named Carly. Xiboruty was placed in charge of helping Xironooti plot revenge against the Rancines, and that led to Xiboruty developing a creepy fascination with Carly. After the Rancines moved away from Grand Rapids and began settling near Dromedary Heights, Xiboruty moved more of his operations into Delaware. Xomification began to happen in that state more often, though global chaos was still the goal. 21st century An increase in Percolation Wave activity across the multiverse got Stan enthusiastic that he could finally track down his nephew and find a cure. Meanwhile, Camelorum began investing in several odd ventures of experimentation with competitors of Purview Labs. One of these was an AI experiment with androids put into prisons along with regular prisoners, to measure prison cultures and how they affected the robots' paths to developing intellect. Androida was sent to Camelorum. Xiboruty enacted his revenge, and a female Xomian double-dosed the abducted Carly on Xomification in order to create the prophesied "Apex," who would become powerful enough and unstable / unpredictable enough to finally kill Xiboruty. However, she did this right before Xiboruty could learn the truth. She was killed for not wanting to be with Xiboruty. Carly's memories were scrambled and partially erased, until she remembered little apart from her own name. Xiboruty also erased every trace of evidence of Carly's past that he could get his hands on, while his minions erased as many government records as they could on her. They also erased her parents' memories of Carly ever being in their lives - even shredding her birth certificate! Carly awoke one day at Camelorum Correctional, naked and with a redacted ID card. She tried to flee into the town below for answers, but inability to control her power led to citywide chaos that didn't end until she surrendered to authorities."The Apex" Meanwhile, Xomification led to weird things happening (mostly unnoticed) all across town - including the local Grillitan Diner. Wes Sankey got together with his friends: Valerie McMaline, Reggie Schmelding, and Bookie Rodriquez, to try to keep it open while his grandfather dealt with financial and legal problems. Grillitan Diner At the same time, some ducks on a farm in Ohio staged an elaborate effort to escape to Hollywood and become celebrity ducks. Pekins Seven Xiphonians found themselves trapped on Earth, and four of them were adopted by Giddewaltz local Karen Mindoche.The Trapezoid Kids Movie Camelorum starts getting criticized for how few actual prisoners it has, but this changes with a sudden influx. Jackie Regg, a transfer from Uberpayne Penitentiary after she tries to escape with her newfound power to control elephants, escapes Camelorum and hides in the circus as Laney the Laughable. Airheaded Kimberly Kleat and mischievous Rita Rigatoni go on a crime spree, that sets up others in town to look bad in court. Mad scientist and would-be world conqueror Luin Kim is sent to Camelorum after her latest world domination attempt is foiled, and she starts looking for other ways to get back at her father for how he treated her when she was younger. Framed for involvement with Luin's schemes is the dimwitted-but-nigh-invulnerable Beatrice Index, who becomes Luin's minion for real. The next two Dromedary Heights locals to discover Purview Labs' unethical experiments and involvement with Xiboruty are Eddie Mason and local news reporter June O'Reilly. However, June is framed for destroying a building by a local supervillain known as the Spatula, along with her four large iguana friends. The iguanas escape from Camelorum, but are forced to leave June behind. She survives by befriending the other inmates any way she can. Xiboruty kidnaps Eddie, and then tries to turn Eddie's daughter Candace into a minion. However, Xiboruty is foiled from completing the conversion by a local homeless vigilante known as "Lightning Hobo." Candace runs away to rescue her father and take revenge on Xiboruty, but an accident at a mall leads to her turning a security guard into a lime. Using her friend Jessie Rembel's yellow gloves, Candace gains just enough control of her newfound powers to foil a robbery. She also changes back the shoppers she accidentally turned into June bugs. However, her inability to fix mall cop Roger Sanders leads to him pressing charges as "Mr. Lime." Candace turns herself in after learning of Bonny "Gummibabe" Boggidy, and believing that going to Camelorum will get her close to Bonny so she can learn more about what is happening at Purview Labs. She learns of Stan's program for others like her, and manipulates her own situation in court to get herself sent to Camelorum for 3 years. Off to a hotel to see the Trapezoid Kids in concert, Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay crash their car. They were drinking too much. This was after they lured adventurer Emily Anya Barnes to join them for a night on the town. The three girls crashed into a fountain containing a statue of the founder of Dromedary Heights. Emily discovered one of Xiboruty's labs beneath the fountain, and triggered a security mechanism by accident. The beam gave Emily color-changing hair, and turned the Jens into super geniuses with insights into all the secrets of the XomiaFaeCore and Xomian culture. It also gave them boundless energy and intellect - except for making it impossible for Jenny Jane to learn how to cook properly. Tobey the Toilet Monster begins plotting to eat them and the other Camelorum prisoners, to feast on their Xomia ties. He sees Emily when her hair is temporarily red, and it reminds him of another of his favorite victims: Samantha Garner. He also eats most of the Flooby-Don't Gang, though Annie Tudinous and Joe Hammerstein escape alive. However, their van the Inquiry Device is confiscated during a drug raid. With no drugs or paraphernalia on the van, the two surviving mystery solvers think they're off the hook. However, the judge notices Annie's hidden formulas and recipes for developing pharmaceuticals that aren't even on the market yet, and sentences her and Joe to five years of mandatory minimum. They are sent to Camelorum due to the oddness surrounding their friends getting eaten by Tobey. With a crew in place, Stan trains his Camelorum prisoners how to be a team of universe defenders - in-between various community service assignments that usually lead to them solving local mysteries of a Scooby-Doo nature. The Percolation Wave begins abducting Camelorum prisoners, leading to various misadventures and licensing complications for the building. As several prisoners show potential to become a task force dubbed "the Camelry," Xiboruty grows desperate to out-do local menaces like the Spatula. His assault on Camelorum leads to the Camelry forming officially using a local circus clown that can control elephants, Lightning Hobo, and a handful of prisoners on furlough to rescue Carly and Emily from Xiboruty. The plan succeeds, and Carly eventually joins the Camelry officially. Emily joins later. Xiboruty's defeat compels Xironooti to raise the stakes and avenge his cousin. Gummibabe also joins the Camelry, yet the chaos of an increasingly unstable barrier keeping the multiverse separate from Dromedia strains Camelorum Correctional's integrity as an institution. The Camelry is later needed to stop other menaces that Xironooti sends, while Stan decides the future of his institution and ponders the fate of MODM some more. Xironooti, frustrated, creates a man-duck-robot hybrid monster dubbed "Utkitroll" to help him accomplish his goals for Dromedary Heights. Alas, Utkitroll rebels and adopts his own evil agenda; being angry for not being made with webbed feet "as a duck should be." Xironooti retreats, hoping to manipulate Utkitroll's antics to his own agenda after the Camelry is defeated."Rampage of Utkitroll" Rita Rigatoni escapes, and Shantal "Floodlight" Luminoso is used for helping capture her and the also-missing Kisha Lowpound. Xiang of the Killer Hiccups finds her way to Camelorum, where she is able to get treated. This was after years in China of wreaking havoc, and the Chinese becoming interested in Camelorum's technology in case more women like her showed up. Tobey the Toilet Monster and Abductor Goose prove a threat to the entire city, but to Camelorum's inmates in particular. Stan declares war on both monsters. However, Tobey teams up with Rita and others to plot some mischief in Dromedary Heights. At the same time, Xironooti's minions threaten Europe. Stan needs to decide whether to help the city build a homeless shelter or a zoo first, in order to get funds for the Camelorum Halfway approved - to keep lesser offenders from sharing the same facility as actual, serious criminals. Some of the Camelry, siding with Barry Navoz, want the zoo built first in order to deal with all the talking beasts that are taking over far too many cells at Camelorum. Others side with Johnny "Lightning Hobo" Geriwall that the homeless shelter is more important. Stan proposes a contest: Whoever accomplishes their goals and makes it back to Camelorum first gets to decide which project gets built first. Team Ion Boy and Team Hobo go their separate ways to save the world and lobby for their unique causes. "Lightning Hobo: Friendly Competition" As a relationship develops between Candace and corrections officer Pat Pitterson, Pat transfers to go work at Llamalorum in order to avoid the conflict of interests that would otherwise exist with him dating a prisoner he was supposed to be watching. Right as the Camelry are able to start moving in to the halfway house to finish the remainder of their sentences, a new threat arises from another universe. Rappaccini from Earth-G7.2.1 learns of the fate of his Earth-G7.0 counterpart, and takes measures to avoid history repeating itself. He uses his newfound power to access the Percolation Wave to invade a pocket dimension where there are no local superheroes to defend it. He later finds his way to Dromedia to wreak havoc there. MODM tries to reel things in, but thwarting an alliance of Rappaccini and Xironooti results in MODM's death."Fall of M.O.D.M." Rappaccini and Xironooti later combine their forces with those of Mogabir from Eccentria, and form an evil alliance known as the Triumvirate. To respond, the Camelry teams up with the Knights of Cortascius, Sodality of Gerosha, and any other heroes they can from across the multiverse to form the Percolation Warriors and fight back."Percolation Warriors Saga". With Jenny Kay finally released from prison so she can marry Grillitan manager Reggie Schmelding, Jenny Jane becomes the sole Jen in charge of all the tech. Luin steps up to fill in Jenny Kay's place, putting aside her past rivalry with Jenny Jane. The girls are pushed to the limit, and Rappaccini robs many heroes of their Percolation sensitivities before being killed by the Gray Champion via tomahawk to the head. The few remaining Percolation Warriors that are still able to percolate voluntarily team up to eliminate Xironooti and Mogabir as threats, before going their separate ways. Stan finally accepts MODM's passing, and is able to help Carly and Candace put their families back together. Stan becomes the head of the new halfway house, and retires as warden of Camelorum Correctional - whom he sells to the state of Delaware. The building is demolished, and a new and much-larger prison built in its place. However, the Xomian radiation residue causes the old Camelorum's spirit to haunt the new building, leading to dancing convicts and ska music playing seemingly from nowhere. Most of the old Camelorum prisoners are allowed to transfer to the halfway house. Candace eventually leaves the halfway house and marries Patrick. Carly gets her memories back, her family back, gains partial control of her ability, then marries Barry. Noteworthy main universe locations See also: List of notable Dromedeverse Institutions * Xocladarian system ** Xocladar ** Xiphoniki ** Xomia *** XomiaFaeCore *** Xontig City ** Xopali ** Flozipac * Solar system ** Menehune *** Xomian Outreach Center **** Percolation Warriors' base ** Nightmarcher ** Nu'u ** Earth *** North America **** United States ***** Delaware ****** Dromedary Heights ******* Purview Labs ******* Sussex County Jail ******* Alpacalorum Mental Hospital ******* Camelorum Correctional ******* Camelorum Halfway ******* Llamalorum Correctional ******* Muscarum Penitentiary ******* Bactrian University ******* The founder's statue / fountain ****** Giddewaltz ******* Karen Mindoche's home *** Europe **** Uberpayne Penitentiary *** Asia **** China ***** Shanghai Detention Center ****** Xiang's cell Pocket dimensions Dromedia has many pocket realities, each with its own version of Earth. Only multiversal singularities and versions of MODM can effortlessly visit all of them. Most require at least a Percolation Wand or similar device to deliberately visit a different universe's Earth. Otherwise, Percolations happen involuntarily. * Earth-Dzf-FAN-PRTVU-1 (Dozerfleet Rangeria): Where fanfic versions of the Power Rangers exist. This world takes elements of the main ''Power Rangers'' TV show timeline and mixes them with elements of the world depicted in Boom! Studios' comics.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers ** Earth-Dzf-FAN-PRCU-1 (Dozerfleet Cinematic Rangeria): Where fanfic versions of the 2017 film Power Rangers exist. This take on the Power Rangers Cinematic Universe derives elements both from the 2017 film and from the comic Aftershock.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-Dzf-FAN-ERTVU-1 (Dozerfleet Emoria): Where fanfic versions of the Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers exist. John's transition to StraightxEdge Ranger happens a lot sooner in this version.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-Dzf-MEME-1 (Dozerfleet Memia): Where popular internet meme characters actually exist.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-Dzf-FAN-LZT-2 (Dozerfleet Lazeria): Where fanfic versions of the cast of LazyTown reside.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-BLF-1 (Grizpathia): Home dimension of the original BELF. The world is a parody of ALF and 80s culture."Confusion of the Oranges, Part 2" * Earth-TTL-1 (Terroralifa): Setting of Teen in Terror Life, the dimension Candace winds up sent to in order to stop Rita Rigatoni and protect Anna Ford. It is a parody of 17 & Life Jailbait and Locked Up by Jared Cohn and of Prison Break: The Final Break."17 and Amphibious, Part 1" * Earth-MITCH-1 (Mitchfellinta): Home dimension of Mitchfeller, a parody of Litchfield from Orange is the New Black."Confusion of the Oranges, Part 1", etc. * Various others Magic and science The line between these is blurry, in a beyond-Clarke's Law way, due to how the XomiaFaeCore works. However, while XFC-related mischief is generally tolerated, it is distinguished apart from actual sorcery - which is more closely associated with evil. Xironooti's desire to combine the two is fueled by being inspired by Rappaccini, as the Society of the Icy Finger is also all about that sort of fusion. Characters are rarely ever allowed access to genuine occult power, as Levío and other Nullifiers are there to keep that from happening. The XFC is referred to as a "Fae Core," because it functions as a "fae" in the same way as the mysterious energy source in The Sims 3: Supernatural, from which fairies in that game derive their fairy magic. Because of this, Candace refers to herself as "technically a fairy," as opposed to an actual witch. Her alias is "Lemon Witch" because that's how her enemies feel about her. In real life, it's to make her name and color scheme a parody of Marvel's Scarlet Witch. Prominent inhabitants The following is a non-exhaustive list of prominent characters in the Dromedeverse. Many other characters exist here. Camelorum Adventures-associated * Stan Woudean * The Gnat (Batman parody) * BELF * Abductor Goose * Tobey the Toilet Monster * 20's Altered Judo Iguanas ** Wycliffe ** Huss ** Calvin ** Zwingli * Shrapnel * Spatula * Heron * Beat-Drop * Eurodance * June O'Reilly * Stan Woudean * Xironooti * Xiboruty * Bob Barean * Pat Pitterson * Antonio Martinez * Julie Moolie * Jenny Jane * Jenny Kay * Emily Anya "Semaphore" Barnes * Carly "Maddening Rod" Rancine * Mike Obediah "MODM" Morisson * Johnny "Lightning Hobo" Geriwall * Jackie "Laney the Laughable" Regg * Bonny "Gummibabe" Boggidy * Rita "Twisted Noodle" Rigatoni * Anita Hallot * Gwen Indot * Sarah Ceramic * Kimberly Kleat * Shaniqua "Cherry Babe" Brockberry * Janet "Glob" Joblin * Anna Ford * Melody Jenkins * Candace "Lemon Witch" Dixon Mason * Eddie Mason * Amelia Mason * Bobby Mason * Melody Trank * Mauve Puma * Annie Tudinous * Joe Hammerstein * Phil Phunzel * Samantha Garner * Betty * Xiang of the Killer Hiccups * Tina Barina * Utkitroll * Shakesbear ''The Slushy Show''-associated * Sally Nieryan * Slushy the Bullfrog * Cone the Bullfrog * Jackalslapnasty * the Toad * Maldo the Bullfrog * Sphere the Bullfrog * Vegetable the Bullfrog Trapezoid Kids-associated * Karen Mindoche * Cornert Abel Mindoche * Poly Gohn Mindoche * Enclo Shur Mindoche * Humdrum Blah Mindoche * Spike Sletterman * Stigmie Sletterman * Keith Witterman * Octolipi * Bamboolid * Agent Spitz * Agent Mutters * Accel the Aardvark ''Pekins''-associated * Cad the Pekin * Krumple the Pekin * Lana the Rouen ''Grillitan Diner''-associated * Wes Sankey * Valerie McMaline * Reggie Schmelding * Bernito "Bookie" Rodriguez * Smiley Cleaner Mascot * Grease Depositor * Odd Rabbit Works set in this world Still-active projects * 'The Slushy Show * The Trapezoid Kids Movie * Grillitan Diner * Grillitan Diner 2 * Camelorum Adventures * Pekins Completed projects * The Trapezoid Kids PSA-A-Thon Major Megaverse crossover events * "Confusion of the Oranges, Parts 1 & 2" (with a parody of Orange is the New Black and a parody of ALF) * "Cagegiggles, Parts 1 & 2" (with Cagegirl) * "17 and Amphibious, Parts 1 & 2" (with parodies of Jailbait and Prison Break: The Final Break) * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers (with Volkonir: The Series, Saban's Power Rangers: Aftershock (2017), Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers, and others) * "A Ferret in the Hand" (with Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius) * "Percolation Warriors, Parts 1-5" (with The Gerosha Chronicles, Cagegirl, Q-Basic Gorillas, Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius, the Cherinob Saga, and more.) Canceled projects * The Trapezoid Kids: The Series Development Inspiration and revision Costumes Production Screen capture Editing Music See also * Camelorum Adventures * Eccentriaverse * Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Universes Category: The Trapezoid Kids Category: Grillitan Diner Category: Camelorum Adventures Category: Pekins Category: The Slushy Show